


A Royal Affair

by nozomomm



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: ??? it is spicy throughout tho, Affairs, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Emotional Porn, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Feminism, First Time, Lesbian, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pure, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Vanilla, but basically eugene and rapunzel are married and everyone lives at the castle, girl on girl hot stuff, i am such a lesbian, i don't know how to tag, i haven't finished the series so i don't know how accurate this is, probably a lot of sex, this is what the lesbians want, this might turn into a soap opera, yeah there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: This is what the lesbians want.A few weeks after Eugene's and Rapunzel's wedding, Rapunzel confronts Cassandra about some... interesting questions. Cassandra, a closeted lesbian, does her best to help Rapunzel discover her sexual needs and teach her how to have sex with her new husband. shit will go wrong.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 33
Kudos: 345





	1. Far From Normal

Cassandra noticed Rapunzel’s hair was knottier than usual. She ignored it, working harder to brush the comb all the way through to the tips of her hair. That truly was the only difference about this morning in the castle. Everything else was as normal, Cassandra woke up early, ate a small breakfast, then reported to Rapunzel before Rapunzel was even awake.

They were sitting in Rapunzel’s old bedroom. After she and Eugene married, the couple was allowed to share a new room in a different section of the castle. However, instead of using a near-by bathroom or spare room, Rapunzel insisted that Cassandra helped her get ready in her old bedroom every morning. Cassandra didn’t mind at all, mostly because she didn’t have to change her daily schedule. 

“How was your sleep, Raps?”

“My sleep? Oh, it was fine. Yeah, I slept great. Why do you ask? Do I look different?”

Rapunzel’s behavior was off-putting to Cassandra, but again, she didn’t question it.

“No Raps, you look normal.”

Rapunzel looked at the ground and twiddled her fingers in her lap. Pascal came along and plopped in her hands, almost as if he also noticed her odd behavior. 

“So Raps, you have a few morning meetings to attend today, a lunch date with your husband-”

Rapunzel laughed, causing Cassandra to stop in her sentence.

“It’s funny hearing you say that. I still can’t believe it, you know? It feels like just yesterday I met him in the tower...And now, marriage. I’m his wife. Those words still just feel so unreal.”

Cassandra continued brushing her hair, now relieved that Rapunzel was acting normal again. This was another part of her normal routine. Every morning, while she brushed Rapunzel’s hair, Rapunzel would talk about Eugene, how she couldn’t believe she’s married, and how quickly the time went by. Normally, Cassandra would nod along with Rapunzel, casually adding a comment here or there. But today, a new question popped in her head.

“Did anything really change after you guys got married? I know it’s only been a few weeks, but what’s married life like?”

Pascal crawled up Rapunzel’s arm and rested on her shoulder. Rapunzel’s fingers found each other again, fiddling on her lap. 

“That’s a question I wondered for years, Cass. What would change? The thought almost scared me. But at the same time, the thought was the most exciting feeling ever. Now, I guess our love feels stronger than ever. The security really does feel nice. Nothing else changed, besides sleeping together and all…”

Her voice trailed off at the end. Cassandra was satisfied with the answer given and did not intend on asking any further. A peaceful silence stilled the air; the sound of soft brushing blended with the chirping of outside birds. After doing this for years, Cassandra knew for certain Rapunzel was acting off. She could also tell that her highness was also in deep thought by the way she held her head up. 

“Cass? Um.. This is a weird question.”

Cassandra paused in her brushing and sighed.

“Yes?”

Rapunzel thought deeply once again before speaking. 

“Have you ever slept with a man?”

Cassandra instantly became uncomfortable but tried to play it off cool as she tried to continue brushing Rapunzel’s hair. 

“That’s inappropriate Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel turned around and used her hair to snatch the hairbrush away from her. 

“I need to know, Cass. I- Well, um, sit next to me. This can be like a girl-to-girl talk. I know, it’s inappropriate and not professional, but we’re best friends.”

Cassandra stared at her with hesitation and doubt.

The blonde smiled and added, “.. and I’m curious.” 

Rapunzel patted the bed next to her and Cassandra sighed, moving next to her. Cassandra immediately regretted sitting, as her body quickly filled with fear and anxiety. She was meaning to tell Rapunzel this for the longest time, but always found a way to convince herself out of it and continue hiding it. Now, this opportunity was presented to her perfectly. Cassandra knew she had to do it.

“Raps, I’ve never been with a man. I actually..”

Cassandra gripped her other arm nervously, shying away from Rapunzel. She hated every second of this, but just had to get the words out.

“I like girls.” 

Silence ensued. Cassandra had her eyes shut, but peaked towards Rapunzel, hopefully to see her reaction. The younger girl’s eyes were wide with confusion, but quickly softened.

“Ok Cass, I like girls too.” 

Cassandra sighed. This was one of the “gone wrong” reactions she thought out in her head. 

“No Raps, not like that, I like girls in the same way you like Eugene. I’m gay.” 

“Gay? I... “

Cassandra watched Rapunzel dive into her thoughts once again. Her stomach was clenched.

“Well, that’s okay, I guess I never thought about that before. I didn’t know girls could be with girls.”

Cassandra felt relief wash through her. Deep down, with how loving and caring Rapunzel is, she always knew that Rapunzel would be accepting.

“There’s no reason they can’t be. And just for the record, in case you ever hear differently, I didn’t choose to be this way. I was born to be attracted to girls just like you were born to be attracted to guys.”

Green eyes stared at Cassandra warmingly. Rapunzel smiled, instantly calming Cassandra down. They shared a moment together, but Rapunzel’s eyes moved to the floor.

“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

Cassandra’s shoulders slouched as she took a deep breath.

“Well, I didn’t know how you would react. It’s a very normal thing, but a lot of people still believe it to be abnormal and wrong. It’s scary, and honestly, no one else knows.”

Rapunzel’s eyes perked towards her again, as if she was shocked.

“No one knows? Not even your father?”

“No, definitely not him. Well, some people know. Basically all of the other gay girls in Corona.”

Rapunzel snickered, “Oh? So you’re kinda popular with the other ladies?” 

Cassandra blushed and crossed her arms. 

“No!” She exclaimed, “There aren’t a lot of them, so we all know of each other. I’ve only dated one.”

She almost had to cover her mouth at the end; she didn’t mean to slip that out. As expected, Rapunzel’s face lit up and she scooched closer to Cassandra. 

“You dated someone before?? Oh my gosh you have to tell me everything, this is so exciting!!”

Cassandra kept a puffed look on her face and was about to speak. The chiming of the 9 o’clock bell quickly stopped her, as she hurried to her feet to gather the rest of Rapunzel’s things.

“We can talk again later, but we have to get you to those meetings.”

``

The day was long. Cassandra wasn’t alone again with Rapunzel at all, which secretly made Cassandra sad. After keeping her true self a secret for so long, it felt nice to finally talk about with someone, especially with someone as accepting and sweet as Rapunzel. This was a rare feeling for Cassandra, as she normally hated talking about anything even slightly sentimental. 

The next morning began and Cassandra headed to Rapunzel’s old bedroom like it was any normal day. Shockingly, Rapunzel was already seated on the bed when Cassandra walked in. She squinted her eyes, as on any other normal day Cassandra would be there first. 

“Cass, I’m ready. Tell me everything.” 

“Well good morning, your Highness. It’s quite a shock to see you here first.” 

“Casssss, sit down. I’ve been thinking about this constantly.”

Cassandra smiled, taking her seat next to her. 

“Gosh, where do I even begin. This girl, she was everything to me. This was a while ago, really. Before my job here. She was... perfect, honestly. Beautiful hair, she was gorgeous, smart, caring. She thought of me in the same way…”

Rapunzel gazed at her with stars in her eyes. 

“Wow…”

“Yeah. I was even about to quit my training and move in with her. I wanted to start a new life with her. But then, I was offered the job of the lady-in-waiting for the new princess in town,” Cassandra smirked at Rapunzel, “and I seriously thought about what I wanted. I was raised in a family of strength and service. I had to make a really hard choice, but protecting and serving my city is truly my purpose and my passion, so I followed that.”

“Cass… “ Rapunzel spoke sweetly.

Cassandra stood and gazed out the window and onto the city of Corona.

“I believe I made the right choice.”

Rapunzel stood up also, approaching her. 

“Do you ever think about her?”

“Well, at first, I was heartbroken and I was certain I made the wrong choice. But then I met you and we became such good friends. And I really do love my job here, and all the adventures really do add in…I couldn’t imagine a better life.”

“Awwhhh Cass!!! That’s a beautiful story. I have to add it in my journal.” 

“Psh. It’s whatever. Come on, let’s get you ready for the day.”   
  


``

Cassandra continued her normal life, for the most part. Everything would be normal, but every morning, Rapunzel’s hair would be extra knotty. She never brought it up. As the days went on, that slight abnormality in her day began to bother her. It pricked her like a bug. Soon, the knotty hair began becoming normal, which Cassandra thought was unacceptable. She at least needed a reason for the change in routine. 

“Hey Rapunzel?”

“Yes,  _ Cassandra _ ?”

Rapunzel laughed. Cassandra didn’t even notice that she used Rapunzel’s full name at first. 

“Why has your hair been so knotty lately?”

The cheerful Rapunzel went silent. Cassandra felt something was off, so she sat down next to her on the bed. 

“It’s been like this every morning ever since,” Cassandra paused and realized something, “Ever since you got married!”

Now, Cassandra rarely sees Rapunzel embarrassed, but on this particular morning, Cassandra watched Rapunzel’s face fade into the deepest red she has ever seen. That’s when Cassandra made a second realization. Cassandra’s face quickly matched Rapunzel’s. 

“I’m sorry, Rapunzel. I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s okay, really.”

She silently went back to brushing her hair. The rest of the morning was quiet and painfully awkward. 

``

It took a few days for things to go back to normal. Now, for Cassandra, things could shift into a normal routine once again. After the energy from that previous awkward conversation dispersed, and now that she has a reason for Rapunzel’s messy hair, a normal routine could begin to form. But just as normal came back into Cassandra’s days, a new situation sprouted.

On this morning, Rapunzel was in her old bedroom, seated and waiting for Cassandra before Cassandra arrived. Cassandra was shocked again, but more so about Rapunzel’s behavior. She looked deep in thought, with her head in her hands and her knees tucked in.

“Cassandra,” Rapunzel avoided eye contact, “Can girls have sex with other girls?”

Cassandra was, obviously, taken aback by the blunt question. Before objecting to this subject, she realized that Rapunzel was in fact struggling to talk about it and probably was just genuinely curious because she was so previously sheltered. 

“Of course. It’s just a little different.”

Rapunzel looked confused. The older woman sat down on the bed next to her. 

“Look, Raps, it’s really… hard to talk about.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just.. have a lot of questions…”

The room went silent, but Cassandra crooked her eyebrow and locked eyes with her. Rapunzel continued.

“...Did you ever…?”

Cassandra knew this was coming, but still had no intention of answering. However, the silence grew on her. Rapunzel’s curious, confused glance also grew on her. 

“Yes, we were intimate at some times.” 

Rapunzel tucked her knees in more and looked away. 

“Was it… enjoyable?”

In any other circumstance, Cassandra would immediately change the subject and avoid any amount of this unprofessional talk. However, something was different in Rapunzel. The tone of Rapunzel’s voice, and the previous realization Cassandra had a few days ago, led Cassandra to believe that Rapunzel was no longer curious about Cassandra’s love life, but rather perhaps looking for some advice. Cassandra turned to her abruptly.

“Raps, I think you have something to tell me.”

Rapunzel basically pouted at Cassandra, knowing she was right. Rapunzel spread out her legs and sighed. Now glancing up at her best friend, she spoke quietly.

“I think you know this already, but ever since the wedding, Eugene and I started having sex..”

Rapunzel waited for a reaction but Cassandra just stared at her.

“Ok, isn’t that good? That’s normal for couples, especially if they’re married.”

Rapunzel shied away again and Cassandra quickly realized she had spoken with the wrong tone for the situation.

“Oh, Raps, I’m sorry…”

“No, no it’s fine! It’s not bad.. I like to make Eugene happy, but it’s… just a little too much sometimes..” 

“Is he hurting you?” Cassandra asked genuinely.

Rapunzel remained quiet, giving her a clear answer.

“You have to talk to him about this Raps. This is serious.”

“Isn’t it.. supposed to hurt though?”

Cassandra put her head down into hands.

“No, Raps. He should be going slow and making sure you are relaxed, comfortable, and not in pain during the entire thing.”

Rapunzel looked shocked at her words, causing bits of Cassandra’s heart to break. 

She continued speaking, “You have to talk to him about this Raps, Sex is supposed to be enjoyable for both people.”

The blonde’s slender fingers fiddled with each other again.

“I think it’s just his nature, he’s rough. And confident. I don’t want to offend him..”

Cassandra had to hold back rolling her eyes. 

“At least he finishes quickly,” Rapunzel added.

Now, Cassandra let her eyes roll loose. She really did feel sorry for Rapunzel. She put a comforting hand on Rapunzel’s lower leg.

“You deserve so much better Rapunzel. If you tell, he can change his ways. Show him what you want and teach him how to do it correctly.” 

Rapunzel looked at her lady-in-waiting and pouted.

“That’s another problem, Cass, I’ve never done any of this before, so I don’t really know what’s supposed to happen or what’s supposed to feel good.”

Cassandra’s lips fell into a frown as she realized how drastically these next few days will stray from normal.

  
  
  



	2. An Explicit Education

Cassandra was absolutely right- her following days were far from normal. She stood in front of Rapunzel with a diagram of a vulva, basically giving Rapunzel basic sex education. Trying to at least, as much as her pride would allow.

“First and foremost, foreplay. As the name states, this happens before and leads up to other events. It’s romantic and very intimate and includes things such as teasing, making out, hickeys, shirt pulling, talking -- it varies for every couple. Are you taking notes? You must take notes.”

Rapunzel snatched a notebook and a pen with her hair, scribbled down some words, then looked back up at Cassandra.

“Did you list ‘talking’ as an example? What does that mean?”

The older woman tried as hard as she could to stop her face from blushing, but she failed. 

“It’s like… talking dirty. Telling your partner that they’re doing great, that you like it, that you think it’s hot.”

Cassandra watched as Rapunzel rushed her pen onto the paper.

“Moving on, if and at any moment you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable or any level of pain, you must stop whatever is happening. Foreplay especially is not supposed to be uncomfortable. The role of foreplay is to become comfortable.”

“Second step - this is optional but very common - oral sex. On a man, someone would perform a  
‘blowjob’” 

Cassandra raised an eye at Rapunzel, expecting some sort of reaction. She expected Rapunzel to have known what this was, but the confused look in Rapunzel’s eyes said otherwise. The dark-haired lesbian shifted uncomfortably and tried to speak as professionally as possible.

“I wouldn’t know from experience,” Cassandra stated, “but I believe a blowjob involves sucking on a penis with your mouth and using hands around the base.”

Cassandra shuttered but moved on to what was more familiar to her.

“Then, what you should be receiving, oral on a woman. This involves your partner using his mouth on this part of the vulva known as the clitoris. The clitoris is the most sensitive part because there are a lot of nerve endings inside. Your partner should use his tongue to stimulate the clitoris, eventually leading to orgasm.”

Rapunzel wrote quickly and caught up when Cassandra stopped. Cassandra then redirected her attention to the diagram she printed out, pointing out the clitoris on the image.

“The third and usually final step is penetration, and that’s what I’m assuming you and Eugene have been doing. Coincidentally, this action can be the most painful and uncomfortable if done incorrectly. In your case, this is when a man’s penis enters a vagina. He will move inside of you, in an effort to provide stimulation and pleasure to both himself and you. However, vaginas are sensitive muscles and,” Cassandra sneered, “men don’t understand this. If a woman is tense, her vagina will tense, causing pain. If a woman is comfortable and relaxed, the entire experience will be more pleasurable. Doing foreplay and oral will help to relax. They also create a natural lubricant in your vagina to ease penetration.” 

“Then, the orgasm. This is the main point of sex. After those nerve endings get stimulated enough, the pleasure hormone, oxytocin, gets released. For a female, an orgasm is a full-body experience and can be extremely satisfying. For a man, it is still satisfying, and they also ejaculate what’s known as ‘semen’ when they orgasm. This is what will get a woman pregnant if a man orgasms while inside of her, if they didn’t use protection of course.”

“Protection?”

Cassandra stared at her in disbelief, fighting the urge to cringe.

“Like condoms, or some girls take a pill. Has Eugene been using condoms?”

Rapunzel’s teeth clenched and she shook her head slowly. To Cassandra, although she was angry, she assumed it was normal since Eugene and Rapunzel were married now. From what Cassandra could tell, Rapunzel wasn’t taking this news calmly.

“Cass, am I pregnant? That’s so scary, Cass, I’m not ready to be a -”

“No, Raps, probably not. There are certain days in your cycle that make you more or less likely to get pregnant. Even on the very likely days, it doesn’t always happen. Fertility ranges from woman to woman.”

“But there’s still a chance right? I could be pregnant right now! Eugene and I never even talked about it! I wonder if he knows… do you think he knows?”

Rapunzel was on her feet now, pacing across her bedroom floor.

“Raps, I’m sure you’re fine. I’m not sure if he knows what he’s doing, but you absolutely have to let Eugene know how stressed you’re feeling. He can buy condoms in town.”

The blonde stopped pacing and retook a seat on her bed. She tucked her knees in again, looking scared. Cassandra placed a warm hand on her back and rubbed gently.

“It’ll be okay Raps, once you work this out, you and Eugene will have so much fun. Intimacy can be really great. It will strengthen your love, physically and emotionally.”

“Cass, why does he have to move so roughly and quickly?”

Cassandra sighed to yet another egotistical man’s ignorance to the female body.

“He doesn’t know that he has to be gentle. He probably thinks you are enjoying it as much as he is.”

“Is it strange that Eugene wants to have sex every night?”

“Whatever amount of sex isn’t strange. Sex should come about naturally, when both of you are in the mood. It shouldn’t be forced or required. Especially if it’s hurting you.”

Cassandra opened her arms to her best friend. She hugged her tightly, truly hoping Rapunzel would take all of her advice.

“Thank you, Cass.”

``  
Their morning meeting was on Cassandra’s mind for the rest of the day. Mostly because later she discovered that she was slightly turned on by all of the “sex talk”. Honestly, the last time Cassandra had sex was before she got her new job, so several years ago. On some nights, she had admitted to being lonely, but that thought always seemed to leave by morning and her priorities were reset. 

When she was having sex, well, she loved it. Her dominant energy in the bedroom was unmatched. Realistically, there were few things Cassandra felt completely confident in, but sex was one of them. She loved women so much; just pleasing women alone could get her off.

However, recently, her duties have caused her to repress most of her abundant sexual energy and she truly didn’t have time to engage herself sexually. So when she realized her “sex lesson” with Rapunzel slightly turned her on, she dismissed any further thoughts completely and distracted herself with her work. 

That was until late into the night when she was gathering some leftover laundry, and she saw Rapunzel leaning against the balcony, looking at the city of Corona.

“Raps?”

Cassandra’s voice didn’t startle Rapunzel, who barely even reacted. Before Cassandra was even next to her, Rapunzel began speaking quickly.

“I told him almost everything you said to me, foreplay, oral, and I even gave him a ‘blowjob’. Honestly, it was kinda gross, Cass! I mean, I think he liked it, so that was at least good. But when I brought up being a bit too rough, he seemed offended. He just went to bed. That was our first night without ‘penetrating’ since the wedding.”

By now Cassandra leaned over the balcony in a similar manner, placing a comforting hand on her back once again.

“And how are you? Did he do anything nice for you?”

The dark-haired woman watched her best friend’s eyes glisten in the moonlight as she overlooked the lit-up city. Rapunzel shook her head, then hung it low. It was silent for a few moments.

“The more I learn about this sexual stuff, the more I’m excited to try it! But being with Eugene, it just doesn’t feel comfortable enough yet. Is that bad? I love him so so much Cass, he’s my husband, I would do anything for him. This is stupid, I feel so selfish. I’m being a bad wife.”

Cassandra involuntarily gripped the shirt on Rapunzel’s back. She let her emotions free when she spoke.

“Don’t speak like that Rapunzel, you’re not being a bad wife by any means! You’re a strong woman with your own needs and desires. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. He is in the wrong by disregarding those needs and he is the one being selfish. I know you must feel defeated after his reaction tonight, but you have to keep talking about it with him. He will change and get better.”

Realizing the strength in the grip of her hand, Cassandra released the fabric and took her hand off of Rapunzel. 

“What if he never does? What will I do then?”

Not knowing an answer, Cassandra remained silent. She looked over at Rapunzel once more and noted the beautiful scene of her blonde hair, shining in the moonlight, yet contrasted by the darkness of the night around her. She noticed Rapunzel’s face making the expression she has seen multiple times, where Rapunzel is in deep thought. Suddenly, Rapunzel’s green eyes flash and lock with Cassandra’s. Rapunzel’s face softens and she bites her bottom lip nervously.

“Can friends have sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))) sexy time soon. don't worry, cass will not give in that easily.


	3. Three Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey gays it's sexy time.

“Can friends have sex?”

The purity in her voice brought Cassandra to her senses. She hated everything happening inside her- the excitement after hearing those words, the instant images in her head, the warmth filled inside her. Everything about her current state was wrong, unprofessional, and utterly distasteful.

“No. That’s for couples only.”

Cassandra walked away, leaving Rapunzel alone on the balcony.

``  
Not a second goes by where Cassandra isn’t thinking about that moment. Especially, she hated to admit, when she laid awake in bed. She replayed the moment in her head, re-feeling the strong emotions she felt. She knew it was wrong, but she came to the conclusion that she was turned on because it was so wrong. And because, maybe, in that very moment, Rapunzel looked so beautiful. Or maybe, there was something extremely satisfying about one-upping Eugene, who she always competed with and never really liked. In order to cope with this, Cassandra decided to allow herself the ability to fantasize about it, but never to act on it. 

Days went by, Cassandra lived by the rules, and things were almost back to normal. Both Cassandra and Rapunzel acted like nothing was ever said and soon the memory of that night became fuzzy in both of their heads.

Until it happened again.

Cassandra just so happened to be doing late-night cleaning. She heard soft whimpers in the distance and recognized them immediately. Now, she had two options. She could ignore them, finish up, go home and fantasize about her until she fell asleep. Or, she could help her best friend. She went with the latter, which wouldn’t be her only bad decision of the night. 

“Hey….”

She approached Rapunzel slowly, not knowing if she even wanted her around. Rapunzel tried to hide her tears, but Cassandra could see through it.

“It’s okay, Raps.”

“No, it’s not Cassandra. I don’t like sex with him. My lifetime partner. I understand what you say about having my own needs and desires, I get that, I really do! But the more they are ignored, the more I want them, and the more I fear of never getting them. It’s been weeks and I’m still trying to talk to him about it. It’s so hard. What if he senses something is wrong? What will he think of me?”

Cassandra breathed through her nose.

“I no longer know how I can help you Raps.”

Rapunzel, who was leaning over the balcony, stood up straight and firm, looking lady-in-waiting in the eye.

“I know how you can help me, Cass.”

Cassandra broke eye contact and turned around. The familiar feeling of lust rushed through her. 

“No, I can’t do that.”

She had to stick to her plan. Her walls began to crumble when Rapunzel took her hand, whipped her around, and established that lustful eye contact once again. 

“Cass, I need you. You can help me fix this, show me what is right, help me understand.”

“I could lose everything Raps, my job, my name, my-”

“The same all goes for me.”

Despite the fearful expressions, their passionate eyes did not weaken. If anything, the risk of what they could lose made their gaze even stronger. Cassandra closed her eyes for a second, and when she reopened, she had a strong grip on Rapunzel’s hand and was leading her to the old bedroom.

She rushed Rapunzel inside and quickly shut the door behind her. In one motion, Rapunzel was pressed against the back of the door and their lips were connected. Cassandra tasted the sweet chapstick on Rapunzel’s soft lips. Her hand cupped the back of Rapunzel’s head, her blonde hair getting tangled in Cassandra’s fingers. 

Unfamiliar emotions filled Cassandra. Regret and fear mixed with excitement and pure lust controlled her. She pressed harder into Rapunzel and their lips synced motions.

Pulling away, Cassandra whispered, “This is a one time thing.”

Rapunzel responded by pulling on her shirt, bringing her closer and locking their lips again. Cassandra felt Rapunzel’s hands roam her torso, finding her waist. Cassandra felt another pull, Rapunzel bringing her as close as possible. 

Cassandra skillfully tugged at Rapunzel’s bottom lip mid-kiss, making Rapunzel’s grip on her shirt even stronger. The older woman pulled the blonde away from the door and guided her onto the bed, her hands never leaving her body. 

Rapunzel situated herself on the bed and pulled Cassandra with her. On top of her, Cassandra gazed with a scary amount of passion in her eyes. She lowered until she was close to Rapunzel’s ear.

“Step one, foreplay,” she whispered with a deep voice.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave any marks,” she added before lining kisses down Rapunzel’s neck.

She then undid Rapunzel’s top, discovering her perky pink nipples.

“Let me know if I’m going too fast,” she whispered.

Straddling her, Cassandra watched Rapunzel submissively nod up at her. The dark-haired girl wondered if Rapunzel could feel how hot her groin was. Cassandra met her lips again, softly, but passionately kissing them. Her hand traveled down to Rapunzel’s breasts, massaging one and teasing her nipple. She felt Rapunzel squirm under her. Inferring Rapunzel likes nipple play, Cassandra left her lips and lowered, then took Rapunzel’s other nipple between her lips. She sucked, pulled, and softly bit. Again, she feels Rapunzel squirming underneath her, her legs shifting together.

She then pulls away to undress Rapunzel completely. With her Highness’s now bare body in front of her, Cassandra doesn’t hesitate. She gently presses her lips against her best friend’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her belly. She then began to feel up her thighs with her cold hands, causing Rapunzel to jerk. Cassandra’s hands quickly warmed from the hotness of Rapunzel’s skin. Prying them open, Cassandra moved her hand higher on Rapunzel’s thigh. Cassandra glanced down, noticing the shimmer of wetness coating the blonde’s vagina.

“Excited, are you?”

Rapunzel gulped and whispered needingly, “Cass, I’ve never felt like this before, everything feels so good..”

The older woman winked at her and lowered her tone. 

“Just you wait, princess.”

Cassandra lowered herself and began kissing Rapunzel’s thighs, again causing her to squirm. As she got further up her thigh, Rapunzel began whimpering. 

“Step two, oral,” Cassandra said, locking eyes with Rapunzel from between her thighs.

Practically melting, Cassandra loved every second of this. The dominance, the power, the rush - Cassandra felt her own juices soaking through her underwear. She moved her lips even closer to her vulva, taking her sweet time. By now Rapunzel was bucking her hips upwards, grasping on Cassandra’s hair.

“Please, Cass.”

She finally placed a kiss on Rapunzel’s clit, followed by gentle licks. Cassandra had to hold back from not going completely wild because Rapunzel's taste was enough to drive her insane. So sweet and delicious, her juices soon coated Cassandra’s mouth. She got messier, putting her lips around her whole clit and sucking and pulling softly. Inside her mouth, her tongue lapped her clit and stroked it in circular motions. Rapunzel’s moans filled the room to the point that Cassandra was worried someone would hear. However, the intensity of the moans made Cassandra want to go even harder.

She started flicking her tongue around her clit quickly, perfectly mixing in small tugs and pulls. She felt Rapunzel’s legs tense around her and her hips rise. In a few seconds, Cassandra heard her name desperately escaping Rapunzel’s throat. Grunts and groans followed, and Rapunzel was soon pudding in Cassandra’s hands. She glanced up at her Highness, who had her head rolled back and eyes squeezed shut. Cassandra relaxed her by caressing her skin and kissing her cheek. Rapunzel finally opened her eyes to meet Cassandra’s stare.

“Cass.. that was insane,” she said with a smile and a loopy gaze.

Cassandra smirked at her, proud of herself, and placed another kiss on her lips. At that moment, Cassandra’s mind forgot what they were doing. She forgot about the fact that Rapunzel was cheating, she forgot about the fear and anxiety of losing her job, and she forgot about the abnormality of her relationship with Rapunzel. All she knew was that she wanted Rapunzel. 

“There’s one more step, your Highness,” Cassandra said.

“Show me,” Rapunzel smiled.

“Penetration… for women, we use our fingers. I’ll be as gentle as I can..”

Cassandra felt Rapunzel’s warm hand stroke her hair. Her eyes gleamed up at her, filled with sex and lust. 

She started with one finger. Slowly inserting, she made sure to press against Rapunzel’s upper walls for instant pleasure. She noted Rapunzel’s reaction.

“This is your G-spot, a spot with a lot of nerve endings connected to your clit.”

She moved her finger in and out, hitting the spot each time. Her finger was completely coated in Rapunzel’s juices, sliding in very easily. She slid in another finger.

“Does this hurt at all?”

“No,” Rapunzel mumbled, “It actually feels amazing.”

Cassandra picked up the pace and began rhythmically thrusting into her tight slit. Moaning after every move, Rapunzel was gripping the bedsheets in her hands and clenching her teeth. Cassandra locked eyes with her and grinned, moving a little faster. She also reached and grasped one of Rapunzel’s boobs, squeezing it tightly. The noise of Rapunzel and the sound of sex flowed like music.

The knight arched her wrist and pounded her pussy slightly harder, but not too roughly. 

“Feels so good..”, Rapunzel uttered, “More, please, Cass.”

Rapunzel’s words were followed by a series of high pitched moans. To turn up the heat and hopefully push her over the edge, Cassandra puts her lips back on Rapunzel’s clit, sucking intensely. In seconds, Rapunzel’s legs were tightening and toes were curling. 

Cassandra removed her fingers and felt Rapunzel’s legs spasm beside her. She took note that it was the greatest feeling in the world. 

“Oh my god…”, Rapunzel said with heavy breaths.

The darker haired girl giggled, knowing she did a good job. She laid on the bed next to her but raised herself up so she was still facing Rapunzel.

“Is that what you wanted?”

Cassandra smirked at her and her eyes gleamed in a sex daze. 

“That was.. everything I wanted and then some…,” Rapunzel answered, still trying to catch her breath.

“I’m glad you’re satisfied, princess.”

“I want to do you too.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrow at her.

“You don’t have to Raps, that wasn’t really a part of the deal..”

Rapunzel sat up more with a new excitement in her eyes. Cassandra remained doubtful, as she knew this was straying too far from their original purpose. However, Cassandra was extremely horny and would love to see Rapunzel’s blonde hair and cute face situated between her legs…

“I want to do it, Cass. As a thank you.”

Cassandra gulped, then nodded.

“So, what do you like most?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ending at a weird spot, I have an idea for the next chapter lol. i see a lot of people are reading this, and I'm glad! comment some stuff! what do you wanna see later on? I have a few ideas but I'm super open to suggestions!!!


	4. Vulnerability

“What do you like the most?”

Cassandra didn’t hesitate.

“Oral. I mean, if you want.”

Rapunzel smirked at her, licking her lips seductively. Her reaction caused Cassandra to blush, then to take all of her clothes off quickly. She made herself comfortable against the back of the bed and slowly spread her legs. 

The blonde kissed Cassandra again and pulled at her bottom lip, just as Cassandra did to her earlier. Not before long, Rapunzel’s lips made their way down to Cassandra’s hot and wet groin. 

Rapunzel licked her clit with some force, tasting all of Cassandra. She then followed by some sloppy licks, her tongue moving in several different motions. Cassandra was getting into it, grabbing Rapunzel’s hair and lightly tugging it. Cassandra didn’t expect Rapunzel to be perfect at this, so she had to give a couple of pointers.

“Raps, try sucking with your lips too.” 

Rapunzel took the advice immediately. At the first pull, Cassandra moaned deeply, encouraging Rapunzel. She mixed in quick licks and occasional sucking, driving Cassandra closer to orgasm. Cassandra honestly was so horny, she could have cum from anything. This was certainly a gift. 

“Just like that, Raps,” Cassandra let out.

Rapunzel sucked and pulled harder, coating her lips in her best friend’s quim. At one point, Rapunzel had her clit in her mouth and in grazing her teeth, making Cassandra’s hips buck and her legs squeeze together. Rapunzel noticed, and pushed her thighs back towards the bed. Aroused by that move, Cassandra was pushed over the edge and rolled out a strong orgasm. 

When she opened her eyes again, she caught Rapunzel staring at her from between her thighs. She watched Rapunzel wipe her mouth, causing her to blush and look away. Rapunzel then moved and laid on the bed next to her, and they were silent. The silence spoke confusion and doubt about what they should do next.

Rapunzel moved first, grabbing her dress and starting to put in on near the far side of the bed from where Cassandra was. On her side, Cassandra did the same. Cassandra, slowly coming down from her high, was hit with the consequences of her actions. Guilt swarmed her, realizing she broke the promise she made to herself. She broke the silence in the room.

“I’m.. I’m sorry Rapunzel. I should have held myself back more. This really did not need to happen. I kept a promise to myself and I broke it.”

“No, Cass, it’s okay. I’m the one to blame, I really drug you in on this.”

Rapunzel walked over to the window and gazed out. Cassandra began re-making the messy bed. 

“Cass, I enjoyed that more than I should have.” 

Cassandra was silent.

“Every second of it. I don't know what that means. It was just so good, like nothing I have ever experienced before.”  
.   
The dark-haired woman sighed.

“I enjoyed it too. But like I said, this was a one-time thing to help you understand what sex should be like. I don’t want this interfering with our relationship or your relationship with Eugene. We’re just friends. It’s best to pretend that nothing happened.”

The blonde pouted but approached Cassandra near the bed. She took hold of her arm and led her to sit down with her. 

“I.. I did oral on you Cass and I liked it. A lot. What does that mean? Am I gay?”

Cassandra was wondering this same question the entire time, ever since Rapunzel was eager to perform on her. 

“I really can’t answer that for you Raps. It could’ve been a heat of the moment type of thing, I mean really, this entire thing was a heat of the moment thing.”

Rapunzel practically ignored her response.

“How am I supposed to know, Cass?”

“I don’t know, Rapunzel, and it shouldn’t even matter! You’re married! God, this doesn’t matter!”

Cassandra stood up and headed towards the door, feeling defeated and angry at herself. She clenched her fists in regret for yelling.

“Stop. We have to talk about this more. I don’t want it to end like this.”

Cassandra stopped in her tracks, as Rapunzel was very stern and serious with her words.

“Look Cass, I know what we just did was unorthodox and.. wrong, but I don’t regret it. You really helped me. If I think deeply about it, I would feel absolutely awful. So let’s just take it at the surface level. We both enjoyed ourselves, and like you said, it was a one-time thing.”

As her best friend for years, Cassandra picked up on Rapunzel’s behavior. When something bad happened, Rapunzel always kept it in and covered it up, pretending she was fine with it. Although not healthy, Cassandra considered it. She wondered why she should feel regret and guilt if she could feel something else, if she could just relish in the powerful feeling of the lust they shared. 

Cassandra joined her Highness on the bed once more. 

“You know, Cass, Eugene can’t even compare to you… I didn’t know something so powerful existed... “

Rapunzel’s voice was deep, a tone that Cassandra rarely heard from her. 

“Yeah, the female orgasm is quite amazing.”

“And twice! The second one was even better than the first!”

Cassandra smiled at how excited she was getting. Her eyes were lit up as she spoke. 

“I think my legs went numb too, is that normal? And my brain was a little fuzzy?”

The older woman giggled, “Yeah, Raps, that means it was really good.”

Rapunzel giggled with her, relieving all the tension in the room. While sharing that light-hearted moment, they caught each other’s eyes. To Cassandra, Rapunzel’s eyes streamed visions of their shared passion for each other. Her eyes looked so different to Cassandra now, a difference that caused her to never want to look away. Her eyes held the fire of their intimacy.

Almost under a passionate hypnosis, Cassandra didn’t move an inch when Rapunzel came closer to her. Closer and closer, until Cassandra felt her soft lips against hers once more. Cassandra watched Rapunzel’s fiery eyes close, turning into waves of passion clashing at their touching lips. 

This kiss felt different.

It was meaningful and longful, longing for a love that could never be, for a future together that would destroy them. Everything they wanted locked their lips together. Neither wanted to pull away, causing the kiss to become drawn out. Their lips moved as one; the clashing waves soothed into a mending river. 

The nicer it felt, the larger the pit in Cassandra’s stomach grew. She didn’t want to stop, however, and she wasn’t planning on it. Then, Rapunzel’s hand cupped her cheek, causing Rapunzel to notice the developing wetness.

She pulled away.

“Cass.. You’re crying…”

Rapunzel spoke softly to her. Her tone let Cassandra know she empathized with her and understood why she was crying. The older woman wiped her face quickly and stood.

“It’s fine, Rapunzel, really. We shouldn’t do that again though. Let’s just,” Cassandra paused, “make a promise to each other that we won’t do anything of that nature again.”

Cassandra wasn’t facing Rapunzel. At that moment, there was no way she could. Although she wiped her tears, there was too much emotion on her face. She was vulnerable. 

“Okay. I promise.”

Those words caused Cassandra to clench her teeth. Despite proposing the promise, she wished Rapunzel would fight more. 

“I promise too.”

Her voice cracked, but Cassandra was already out of the room before any more words were spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am well into the third season of the series,,, raps and cass aren't SISTERS sisters right??? am I writing incest???? god help me. 
> 
> anyway, COMMENT PLEASE!!! This fic is getting way more attention than I thought it would. Y'all Cass is sad. And don't be thinking she's secretly in love with Rapunzel or anything, it's more of a "we just shared something so good and can never have it again" type of thing. Although Cass is like a sexpert, maybe that time was also like something she never experienced. So it's def an unrequited thing, but not love right away, if that makes sense. Maybe they'll develop something deeper over time, or maybe this will all go to shit. 
> 
> As for Rapunzel not worrying too much about her husband, I'm trying to play off that characteristic of Rapunzel where she often hides her worries/fears and pretends like everything is okay. That's a super relatable trait of hers, but I don't know if that's inferrable in my writing lol. Not out here trying to make Rapunzel look bad. Even tho she is cheating??? Idk it's complicated, obviously. ** I am not endorsing cheating on your husband **


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Dreaming. Every night, Cass fantasized and dreamt of fucking her best friend. She imagined all they could do together, all they could experience. The mere thought of being with her again made her soaked. While together, the sexual tension was unreal. Cassandra did not dare look her in her eyes, and Rapunzel the same. Neither wanted to feel that connection again. They didn’t want to be reminded of how powerful it was. They tried to act normally during their morning sessions, but neither could help getting turned on. It didn’t help that they were alone together in the same room they fucked in, nor that Cassandra was caressing Rapunzel’s hair while she brushed it. The close proximity they had to be in for most of their time together certainly contributed as well. Cassandra hoped the tension would fade away, or else she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. 

On one particular morning, after Cassandra got Rapunzel ready for the royal breakfast, Rapunzel told Cassandra that she would be down in a minute and to meet her there. After being friends with Rapunzel for so long, she knew her best friend was up to no good. 

So Cassandra stayed and listened from the other side of the closed door. She heard shuffling in the room, the creak of the bed, and then nothing. Cassandra had no clue of what she could be doing, that was until she heard specific noises from inside. The walls were thin, and Cassandra could recognize those whimpers anywhere. Rapunzel was touching herself.

Cassandra didn’t even know Rapunzel knew what masturbation was. But there she was, 10 feet away from her with just a wall in between. Cassandra turned around and had the urge to flee, to just run away and act like she never heard anything. But she didn’t; she had to listen. Her legs became weak, so her back slid against the door and she sat on the floor, defeated. She swore she heard her name in Rapunzel’s voice. Her eyes quickly scanned the hallway, checking for guards or anyone else roaming the castle. When she confirmed that no one was around, she lowered her hand and rubbed herself through her dress, as discreetly as possible. She was rough and intense, looking for some instant pleasure. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Rapunzel’s muffled voice as much as possible. Again, she heard Rapunzel call her name. She also heard her moans get more intense. From experience, she could tell Rapunzel was close. She pictured what Rapunzel looked like inside the room, the look on her face, her hair splayed out on the bed. Was she grasping her own breast? Were her teeth clenched? Toes curled, just like when they had sex? 

Cassandra became lost in her moans and the overall pleasure she was receiving at that moment. Rapunzel’s moans became heavy breaths, signaling that she was done, but Cassandra didn’t notice. Her eyes were still closed and her head was stuck in a daydream. She didn’t hear Rapunzel shuffle across the room and get closer to the door she was behind. 

However, she did feel the air beneath her as she fell into the room when Rapunzel opened the door. 

“Cass?!”

When she opened her eyes, Cassandra was looking up at Rapunzel’s green eyes and completely flushed face. Quickly, Cassandra shared that face.

“Raps! I-uh-”

“Did you… did you hear me?”

Cassandra sat up and held her head low, in shame.

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

Rapunzel grabbed Cassandra’s hand and yanked her up. When Cassandra looked at her, she had a smirk on her face. 

“Well… I guess I’m okay with that.”

They locked eyes. Eye contact was something they tried to completely avoid. The way they spoke to each other through their eyes, the passion that burned, the lust that lingered- it was all too dangerous to them.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, Cass. Honestly, I liked that you listened.”

“It was hot, Rapunzel. I couldn’t help but listen.” 

The flirtatious tone of their voices was dangerous, but in that moment, that was the last thing on the older girl’s mind. Rapunzel initiated this. Cassandra found nothing else hotter.

Rapunzel’s soft hand traveled up Cassandra’s arm, then cupped her shoulder. Cassandra bit her lip.

“I touched myself, Raps, out there.”

Rapunzel’s smile was threatening.

“Did you cum?”

The way Rapunzel was treating her, the way she grasped her shoulder tightly, the way she looked at her- all made Cassandra feel like she was at her will. To say the least, Cassandra wasn’t used to other dominant energy, but she wasn’t complaining. 

“No, I didn’t,” Cassandra whispered. 

“Cass, I know you feel what I feel, and I know you’re also extremely horny right now…” 

Cassandra was practically melting into Rapunzel’s touch. The only thing on her mind was sex. 

It was like something in their eyes switched. 

After a moment, they moved together, locking lips as if they were starved of each other. The extremely tight line of tension finally snapped; they turned into animals. Cassandra tugged at the fabric around Rapunzel’s waist, bringing her in as close as possible. Rapunzel’s fingers were tangled in her short hair, gripping tightly. 

The feeling of Rapunzel’s soft lips against hers was addictive. She couldn’t get enough of her. Rapidly, Cassandra stripped naked, then allowed Rapunzel to push her to the bed. She fell backward onto the bed, Rapunzel leaning on top of her. Rapunzel’s hands separated her legs and she felt the cold air wash onto her steaming sex.

Rapunzel teased her by grazing her fingers over her vulva. Cassandra bit her lip and grinded against her fingers. Rapunzel kissed her again, then finally made contact with Cassandra’s clit. Reacting, Cassandra moaned into her lips.

Rapunzel then inserted two fingers into her entrance. She moved her fingers rhythmically, impressing Cassandra. Rapunzel moved down Cassandra’s neck, leaving kisses along the way. She then got to her breasts, where she gave her small lovebites. As pleasurable as this was, Cassandra wanted her somewhere else. She pushed Rapunzel down gently, hoping she would understand. She did, and Rapunzel’s mouth was on her clit quickly.  
To Cassandra, her motions were even better than last time. Or maybe she was just hornier if that was even possible. Rapunzel’s tongue circled her clit, then her lips sucked and tugged on it. That pattern continued while Rapunzel sped up her thrusting fingers. Cassandra couldn’t help but clench down on her fingers, overcome with the pleasure. 

She looked down at Rapunzel’s between her thighs. Rapunzel must have felt her stare because she met her eyes instantly. Cassandra saw the smirk in her eyes, a look of dominance and a look that said “I’m going to make you cum.” 

And she did. While holding that beloved eye contact, Rapunzel curled her fingers and thrusted even harder. Her tongue moved faster than ever as well, causing a powerful orgasm to hit Cassandra. A few curses escaped her mouth and a couple of grunts passed through her teeth. When Rapunzel finished, Cassandra grabbed her hair and pulled her down on top of her and into a kiss. She tasted herself on her lips. 

They separated and Rapunzel stayed on top of her. Their eyes talked to each other again, and they spent a few moments like that. Soon, they were interrupted by the bell outside the castle. Cassandra was startled back into reality, quickly sliding out of bed and throwing her clothes on. She was about to leave, but then she turned back to Rapunzel. 

“Hey Raps, I owe you one,” she smiled and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive messages everyone! This fic is getting a lot of attention, which I really didn't expect lol. But I'm super glad! The feedback encourages me to write more. Is this a turning point chapter? mayybeeee. we'll see. I love the idea of them losing their sense of reality when they're together like they're on some kind of high. I think there will be 3 or 4 more chapters and then I'll wrap her up! Thanks for reading so far <3


	6. Three Surprises

For the entire night, Cassandra laid awake daydreaming about what she was going to do to “pay back” Rapunzel. The possibilities were endless. Despite constantly thinking about it, Cassandra didn’t feel any guilt that she previously felt. She didn’t feel anything negative; she just wanted to be with Rapunzel. She felt like she was on a high she could not come down from, as long as that girl existed. That passion in her life is all she needed. 

The morning was tense, in a good way.

Cassandra walked into the bedroom, as she does every day. Rapunzel was already there, seated on the bed calmly. They smiled endearingly at each other and Cassandra even blushed. As she got closer, Rapunzel slipped the shoulder off her dress to reveal a lavender lace bra, something a little fancier than her everyday undergarments.

“Oh?”

Cassandra stared and smirked at her. She liked what she was seeing. She cupped Rapunzel’s cheek and gently kissed her, then her lips curved into a smile. She helped Rapunzel take the rest of her dress off, exposing the matching lingerie.

Cassandra took a moment to take in the sight. The set looked incredibly beautiful on her. 

“I originally bought this for the honeymoon…,” Rapunzel said quietly.

“Hmph,” Cassandra played with the lacey straps, “I think it looks beautiful on you. It’ll be put to good use now.”

Cassandra shone a comfortable smile, seeing that Rapunzel had bad memories associated with her honeymoon. Sitting next to her, Cassandra put a hand on her thigh and looked into her eyes. 

“I also have something to show you.”

Rapunzel’s eyes perked.

“I just thought I’d show you something that I normally use on women. They seem to enjoy it a lot, so I thought you might too. But of course, if it’s not something you want right now, I totally understand.”

Her eyes remained curious while Cassandra got up and opened the bag she brought along. She pulled out her pink strap-on, then turned to show Rapunzel. 

“Woah,” Rapunzel said softly, “That’s a penis.”

“Yeah, pretty much. It’s not too big and it’s really smooth. I also brought some lube, in case you wanted to try it.”

“Lube?”

Cassandra experienced another “oh my god” moment after realizing that Rapunzel did not know what lube was.

“Yeah, it makes it go in easier. It won’t hurt then.”

Rapunzel seemed satisfied with that response. She took the toy from Cassandra’s hands and studied it. Then, she pointed out something on the other side of the fake penis.

“What does this do?”

“Oh, that part goes inside of me. So it feels good for both of us. And look, it also vibrates.” 

Cassandra pressed a button on the strap-on and the room was filled with a quiet buzz. Rapunzel felt it in her hand and Cassandra watched a smile appear on her face.

“I like it,” Rapunzel said, “I think I want to try it.”

She handed it back to Cassandra, who had a wide grin across her face. 

“I’ll go as gentle as possible and if you want me to stop at any point, just let me know.”

Cassandra set down the toy for the time being. She refocused her attention back on Rapunzel, helping her get her clothes off until she was just left in her purple lingerie. She pushed her down on the bed gently and straddled her. She kissed her softly, then slowly grew the intensity. Their tongues intertwined, Cassandra bit Rapunzel’s lips several times. Her hand swam through her hair and gripped the back, tugging her head back slightly. Cassandra kept the grip and kissed down her neck, causing Rapunzel to whimper at the soft touches. She moved her lips down the middle of her chest, down her stomach, and finally along the edges of her panties. 

Cassandra grasped her legs and separated them. She rubbed her thumb along the fabric of her underwear, right above her clit. Teasingly, she slid her finger ever-so-slowly down her slit, feeling the wetness seeping through. She finally pulled the underwear to the side and felt the bare wetness of Rapunzel’s womanhood. Soaking wet, as expected, Cassandra thought with a smirk. 

She inserted her fingers, warming her up a little. She separated her fingers slightly while inside of her, causing Rapunzel to make noise. 

“Does that hurt?”, she asked.

“No, the stretching feels good. It’s new to me, usually it’s painful.”

Cassandra kissed her again, keeping her fingers comfortably inside of her. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, genuinely upset that Rapunzel had those bad experiences with Eugene. 

Rapunzel raised her hand to cup her cheek. Cassandra welcomed the touch, smiling in return.

“It’s okay,” Rapunzel whispered back, “You’re incredible and that’s all that matters to me.” 

Cassandra felt as if she should have been surprised by that answer, but she wasn’t. She might have even been blushing, as she felt her cheeks get warm. She kissed Rapunzel again and moved her fingers slowly. 

She felt Rapunzel moan against her lips. She removed her fingers from Rapunzel, then licked her fingers clean. Rapunzel smirked at her, in a cute way with blushed cheeks. 

Cassandra hopped off of Rapunzel and grabbed the strap-on. She stripped down, then strapped up. 

“You look hot,” Rapunzel said with a sultry tone.

“Hah.. So do you, princess,” Cassandra replied.

She squirted some lube onto the tip of the faux penis, then spread it down the shaft with her hand. She then reunited with Rapunzel, caressing her thigh softly before separating her legs. Grazing the tip of the penis over Rapunzel’s slit, she teased her devilishly. 

“I want you, Cassandra,” Rapunzel whimpered. 

“You can have me,” Cassandra whispered in reply.

To that, Cassandra pressed the head of her cock between her soft lips and through her tight opening. In a way, she could feel the warmth of her insides around her fake dick. She paused before she fully inserted it.

She looked at Rapunzel with care, “How is this? Are you ok?”

“Yes, it’s good. Thank you for going slowly.”

She relaxed to the sight of her piercing green eyes, looking up to her so happily and submissively. Cassandra moved her hands to around her thin waist, feeling her soft skin and the gentle curves of her body. The sensation against her hands charged through her veins, making her tingle all over. Her heartbeat quickened in a way that excited her, that made butterflies scatter beneath her skin. 

“Rapunzel…” she said her name aloud.

The pronunciation of her name made her lips curve into a smile. Now with the penis fully inside her, Cassandra pulled her hips back, then rolled them in again. She pressed down on her waist slightly in order to achieve a better angle. 

She noticed Rapunzel tightly grip the sheets around her.  
“Feeling good?”, she asked, remaining in a sultry tone. 

Rapunzel moaned in response, looking up at her with nothing but thirst and desperation in her eyes. 

“Fuck me.”

Cassandra gripped one of her legs and held it up, readjusting her position once more. Hungrily, she pulled out and thrusted back in with a little more force. Cassandra knew how to fuck women. 

Rapunzel arched her back when greeted with such power entering her. She clenched her abs and tried to hold back the immense and loud moans. Cassandra noticed, and in response she quickened her pace. 

Cassandra always tended to forget about the other end, the end inside of her. The addicting power of dominance took up most of the amount of pleasure she can feel at one time. However, once she remembered the sexual stimulus, she could come down and feel the physical pleasures. As she continued to roll her hips into Rapunzel, she now moaned along with her.

“Rapunzel…” she moaned in a deep voice. 

“Cass, it feels,” she was out of breath, “.. it feels so good!”

Switching it up again, Cassandra held both of Rapunzel’s legs up and leaned into her more. Rapunzel’s head bent back and her hand flew to grip the pillow under her head, almost as a way to steady herself. Cassandra looked down at Rapunzel’s glistening, sweaty body rocking to the rhythm of her thrusts. She admired the way her tits looked in her pretty bra. She stared down at Rapunzel’s desperate face, just as sweaty, looking like she tried drugs for the first time. Cassandra bit her lip; the sense of dominance rushed through her. 

“Cassandra,” Rapunzel moaned.

Her voice caught Cassandra, refocused her, letting her be aware of her job once more.

“Cum, Rapunzel,” Cassandra ordered. 

She pressed her legs down forcefully, pushing them into the bed. At an even more intense angle, Cassandra was rolling the entire length into her with each thrust at a steady pace. Obeying, Rapunzel whimpered loudly and squinted her eyes shut. Cassandra felt the muscles of her thighs spasm underneath her palms, instantly stimulating an orgasm of her own. She caught another glimpse of Rapunzel during her orgasm, and that familiar surge of energy pumped through. 

“Flip over,” Cassandra said.

She released her legs, allowing her mobility. 

“Round two?”, Cassandra asked, dragging her fingertip down the indent in Rapunzel’s back. 

“Yes please,” Rapunzel said, still trying to catch her breath.

Cassandra quickly applied some more lube before inserting the penis again. She watched as Rapunzel collapsed onto her elbows; she pictured Rapunzel’s satisfied face. The vibrations of the part inside of her surged through Cassandra like pleasurable bolts of electricity. She gripped onto Rapunzel’s hips and began moving faster. Moving her leg up, she aimed herself down, directly hitting Rapunzel’s sweet spot.

“Cass..!”

Rapunzel moaned desperately. Her elbows seemed to have given out as the side of Rapunzel’s head was pressed against the bed. She grasped the sheets beside her. Cassandra stared down at her sweating, flushed face and grinned. 

Cassandra leaned down to wrap her hand around Rapunzel, reaching down to stimulate her clit. The extra pleasure made Rapunzel scream in pleasure. Cassandra felt Rapunzel’s hips buck against her, making Cassandra want to thrust even harder into her pussy. She rubbed her palm against her clit slightly harder also, filling the room with Rapunzel’s sweet voice.

In seconds, she felt Rapunzel’s body go limp, like pudding in her hands. She slid out and released her grip on her thigh, causing her body to fall onto the bed. She felt a twitch next to her and realized that Rapunzel’s legs were spasming again. Cassandra loved that so much; she gently placed her hand on the back of her thigh, feeling the trembles. 

“Mmmm,” Rapunzel stirred softly. 

Rapunzel had her eyes closed and the largest smile across her lips. Cassandra looked at her, incredibly satisfied with the sight. Maybe it was still the adrenaline, but her smile made Cassandra’s heart race. The look Rapunzel was sharing with her made her feel warm. Cassandra pushed it off, refocusing on the physical. 

“I’m guessing you’re satisfied, princess?”

Her smile widened. 

“Hm? I fucked you speechless?” Cassandra joked.

“Yesss, Cass. You’re amazing and I don’t need to tell you that.”

“Oh,” Cassandra laid next to her and pushed the hair out of her face, “...But I love to hear it.”

Cassandra winked at her, then hopped out of the bed. She dismantled the straps around her, stopped the vibration, then pulled the strap-on off and out from inside of her. 

“You’re too good, Cass. I can’t walk. I don’t want to walk.”

Cassandra turned back around and walked towards her. 

“Unfortunately, your Highness, you have to. But I will do my best to assist you in any way.” 

Cassandra bent over and dapperly reached out a hand. Blushing, Rapunzel pulled her hand in and down on the bed with her. They laughed, then looked into each other’s eyes deeply. 

“Hey…,” Rapunzel said softly, “... Can I see you again tonight?”

“Can’t get enough of me?”

Cassandra’s voice was deep, yet playful. She loved teasing her like this. 

“Yeah,” Rapunzel smiled, “I’m serious, what if I slept over in your room? I’ll tell Eugene we’re having a girls night or something…”

Cassandra loved that idea and was already excited about it. However, as always, some doubt filled her mind. 

“Are you sure? That might be a little risky…”

“I’m sure, Cass. I want this, I want you.”

Rapunzel caressed the side of her cheek softly. Cassandra felt the warmth of her hand travel through her entire body.

“I want you too, Rapunzel,” she responded.

Rapunzel smiled, then kissed her lips quickly. Satisfied, she sat up and started to dress. Cassandra continued to lay there, almost in a trance. She felt the taste of Rapunzel’s lips linger on hers; she relished every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while! Online schooling is kicking my ass :( I absolutely love writing this story though. I don't think you guys are ready for the next few chapters lmao do you guys have any predictions?? any thoughts at all?? I'd love to hear them!!!
> 
> P.S. I wrote half of this chapter high lmao. That was fun to go back and revise. I did keep a few iconic lines in, like "Cassandra knew how to fuck women."


	7. Love Bites

Later that night, Cassandra led Rapunzel to her room. Nothing strange, Rapunzel has been in her room multiple times. Yet, this time felt so different.

Once inside, Cassandra laid her back against the door while Rapunzel snooped around her room, like always. However, tonight Cassandra was curious about something she was hiding. Rapunzel was carrying a bag with her and didn’t tell Cassandra what was inside for the entire evening.

“C’mon Raps, you can show me now, right?”

Rapunzel laughed, “Oh yeah! I almost forgot.”

She took the bag off her shoulders and set it down on the bed gently. To Cassandra’s surprise, she took out a bottle of wine.

“Wine?”, Cassandra sneered, “Are you trying to get me drunk, princess?”

Rapunzel got closer to her, “Maybe I am.”

Their gaze said it all. The tension, the flirtation, the excitement- just one look at each other could spark a flame they never thought possible.

“Well, I’d love to. Here, I’ll pour us some glasses.”

Cassandra got busy while she heard Rapunzel move over to the bed. This was like a dream. It felt like her life completely revolved around her now, and frankly, Cassandra wasn’t complaining. After living so many years in boredom, the change of pace is highly welcomed. Also, everything about Rapunzel made her so happy. 

“Here you go, princess,” Cassandra handed her a glass. 

“You know, I love it when you call me that,” Rapunzel softly spoke.

“Yeah?”

They clinked glasses.

“Yeah,” Rapunzel responded, “I have to think of a cute nickname for you.”

Cassandra sipped the wine tastefully. It’s been a while since she’s had a drink. Oftentimes she avoided alcohol, mostly because she was a total lightweight.

“Hm… what about my knight in shining armor?” Rapunzel teased her while feeling up the side of her upper arm. 

Cassandra took her hand and raised it to her lips, kissing it. 

“Well,” Cassandra replied, “I am here to serve you.”

Again, their eye contact spoke for them. They leaned into each other and shared a kiss; Cassandra tasted the alcohol on her lips. Then, the two moved to the backboard of the bed and laid against it. Rapunzel rested her head against Cassandra’s shoulder. 

“So did Eugene ask any questions?”

Cassandra immediately regretted asking when she felt Rapunzel’s expression change. She took a large sip of her drink, then set it down. 

“I uh, don’t really want to talk about him tonight, Cass. I want tonight to just be about us.”

She understood this, of course, but something didn’t sit right.

“You know, Rapunzel, we broke a lot of our own promises. I just have to ask, is this what you really want? Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? What if-”

Rapunzel cut her off, “It’s all I think about, being with you and having sex. I crave it, like nothing I’ve craved before. I don’t think I’d be able to live without you at this point. I couldn’t go back to being so boring, not after this. I don’t think about anything else.”

Cassandra studied her, noticing that she spoke in a rather steady voice. No excessive passion, no fear or anxiety in her voice, she acted like the thought of him hasn’t crossed her mind in a month. Her lack of worries scared Cassandra, but frankly, she knew that she was not too different. The fantasy land she was living in was so much easier and happier than the reality they shared. The passion covered the fear, distracted them from the consequences of their actions.  
Cassandra put her hand over Rapunzel’s, gently caressing her. 

"I feel the same way," Cassandra whispered.

Her hand traveled up her arm slowly, finally to her cheek, where she held and caressed it with her thumb. She kissed her lips and tasted the alcohol from her lips once again.  
~

After talking and drinking for hours, the two girls wandered under the covers, both naked. They made love sloppily and repeatedly, each time like they were starved of each other. From strapping up and fingering to passionately making out and love bites, they explored each other endlessly. Either the alcohol or the exhaustion eventually got the best of them, causing them to lose track of their number of orgasms and pass out in each other's arms.

~

Cassandra woke up with Rapunzel’s back pressed against her bare skin. Breathing heavily, Cassandra smelled the scent of sex and Rapunzel’s sweet perfume. She smiled, nuzzling her head against the blonde’s uncovered back. She felt herself getting sleepy again. 

Suddenly, she felt tension throughout her body. She realized that her hands were wrapped around Rapunzel’s waist, resting against her soft skin. The romantic intimacy made her heart race and the tension to worsen. She opened her eyes and stared at the beauty of Rapunzel’s neck, fighting the urge to place soft kisses. 

She felt a lump grow in her throat.

Sex was one thing, but this was something Cassandra couldn’t prepare for. The soft, romantic kisses, their flirtatious conversations, the caresses of the skin, and now, the intimate morning-after cuddle all contributed to the development of her racing heart and the warmth deep within her. The feelings inside of her became too hard to repress. Anxiety filled her stomach and her eyes welled with tears. She cared about Rapunzel too much; she had to try to continue hiding this. 

As much as she tried, there was no use. Her heart twisted like something she had only felt one time before. Her mind told her to stop thinking these thoughts, for her sake and Rapunzel’s. However, in that very moment, the intimacy they were sharing was beyond anything sexual. Cuddled against her, Rapunzel slept soundly. Cassandra began to tremble.

She retracted her arm from around Rapunzel and turned over, back to back with her. She felt a weight lifted off of her, but that was quickly replaced with the need to be touched again. The need to feel that warmth and the need to feel Rapunzel consumed her. She hated how strong that feeling was, especially how it made her heart ache. That was Cassandra’s dilemma, she yearned for Rapunzel outside of sex. She wanted to feel her deeper than physically. 

She heard shuffling of the blankets and stirring from the girl next to her. Mumbling in her sleep, Rapunzel rolled over and hooked her arm around Cassandra, flipping their positions from before.

Tears fell from Cassandra’s eyes. 

The feeling of her skin against her once again was powerful, which was exactly what she was afraid of. She felt so safe within her arms and that terrified her. What she felt was something not possible, something unrequited, she told herself. There was no way she could maintain these feelings for Rapunzel. Yet, they ate her up. Not a moment passed where she wasn’t thinking of her, whether with her or not. 

Not only were her feelings completely forbidden, but Cassandra also had no idea what Rapunzel felt. She could not expect her to feel the same; she knew Rapunzel was married to and loved Eugene wholeheartedly. That reminder constantly made her feel so selfish and so wrong. As much as she tried, she couldn’t escape what she felt. The stronger her feelings became, the more scared she was. 

Her arms felt so nice around her.

Cassandra really was becoming weak. She had to stop this, knowing nothing good would come out of it. This was her moment to be strong, to fight the temptation. As much as she loved her, she had to put her foot down. 

Instinctively, she turned and got out from under the covers. Through her teary eyes, she found her clothes and got dressed quickly. 

The sudden movements and noise made Rapunzel shift and open her eyes.

“Cass?”, she said groggily. 

Cassandra didn’t respond. Rapunzel sat up and wiped her sleepy eyes.

“Where are you going, come back to bed,” Rapunzel mumbled, still half asleep.

Cassandra turned around, exposing her sad, tear-streaked face. 

“Rapunzel, I-” Cassandra paused, weighing her next decision. She tried to swallow her tears but her voice continued to crack.

“Please, I-I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry. Can you leave?”

Cassandra watched her intently. Rapunzel’s eyes were now wide open and filled with fear and confusion. 

“What? Cass, it’s okay, sit down and talk to me,” Rapunzel spoke. 

“No, Rapunzel, we can’t. Just leave.”

Cassandra turned her back to her, not able to look at her any longer. Her heart painfully stung. Being harsh to Rapunzel didn’t feel good, but Cassandra knew it had to be done. She needed to be strong. She needed to regain control. 

She heard Rapunzel shift out of bed quickly and throw her clothes on. She rushed out of the door and the room became silent. 

Moving to her bed, Cassandra collapsed on top of the sheets. Her smell lingered, Cassandra noticed, causing a second wave of tears to wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.


	8. Peace of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS, yeah it's been a while! I admit, I thought I wouldn't finish this. I happened to be on AO3 and was looking through the comments on this, then suddenly had the motivation to finish it. WARNING: This chapter is a lot more ~sexually intense~ than others, containing some themes of BDSM and hate fucking. 
> 
> Also, it's been a long time, so maybe reread the last chapter if you want!! It'll make more sense since this chapter references a lot of events in the last one :)

Cassandra sat on her bed for hours, swarmed with her thoughts. She constantly doubted if she did the right thing. She tried to confirm her decision, telling herself that it was in Rapunzel’s best interest, but her heart told her differently. 

She called in sick for her guard duty shift. 

Her mind was on another planet, so she knew there was no possible way she could work today. Running into Rapunzel would also not be ideal. So, Cassandra stayed in her room for the majority of the day. She tried distracting herself by sharpening her weapons or sewing a new dress, but eventually found herself back on her bed with a million thoughts draining her mind. 

The sheets still smelled of her.

Out of anger, she jumped and ripped off the sheets with all of her strength, grunting in the process. Tears fell down her cheek. She fell to her knees, still clutching the white fabric. Somehow, against her wishes, her arms raised the sheets to her face and she sniffed them once again. She felt her heart sink even further. 

She missed her so much already. 

She sighed, throwing the sheets in a basket. On high alert, she snuck out of her room to grab new sheets. Luckily, Rapunzel was nowhere to be found. Arriving back in her room, Cassandra dressed her bed quietly. Once done, she laid back down. Of course, her mind escaped to the memories of the previous night. The pleasure, the excitement, and the sweetness reminisced in the back of her mind. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t escape it. Cassandra knew she loved Rapunzel. She couldn’t deny it anymore. However, Cassandra knew there was no way for her to act on her feelings. Therefore, she was forced to repress them. 

Emotional fatigue took over as Cassandra found herself dozing off. With nothing else to do, Cassandra let the fatigue win. 

Hours passed and it was well into the night when Cassandra awoke. She rubbed her eyes, glanced at the clock, and was startled at the hands of the clock revealing the time as 1:13. She confirmed it was the middle of the night by the darkness outside her window. She rolled over, taking the pillow from under her head and squeezing it tightly. She wondered if she could fall back asleep after sleeping for so long.

Suddenly, the door swings open and is slammed shut. She quickly sat up and stared at the door, only to faintly see a silhouette of long, shimmery hair rushing towards her.

“Rapunzel?”

Cassandra questioned her, but Rapunzel only responded with grunts filled with pure anger and frustration. Despite her demeanor, Rapunzel pounced on top of Cassandra, slammed her against the headboard, and kissed her roughly. 

Rapunzel’s hands grabbed at Cassandra’s hair, intensely gripping and pulling her head back. At first, Cassandra submitted to whatever was happening. Rapunzel moved quickly, releasing her hair and groping her breasts tightly. Her nails dug into her. Cassandra tried to make sense of the situation, but her mind felt entirely fuzzy. Although Cassandra felt so suddenly turned on, she knew Rapunzel was not okay. Rapunzel attacked her mouth again, biting Cassandra’s lip with a mixture of fury and passion. Cassandra felt her hand move around her neck.

Cassandra winced in pain, helping her come to her senses. Then, she shoved Rapunzel off of her. 

“Rapunzel!” 

She yelled at her, yet that did nothing to calm Rapunzel. Rapunzel’s eyes showed a type of anger Cassandra has never seen in her before. 

“Fuck you Cassandra! I know what you did!”

Cassandra wiped her mouth, noticing the blood that came off her lip. 

“What?”

Cassandra looked at Rapunzel again, barely able to see her with the small amount of moonlight shining through. However, she was able to see the mix of sweat and tears on Rapunzel’s face and upper chest. 

“You,” Rapunzel spoke with newly formed tears in her eyes, “You did this to me. You knew this happened, it’s why you acted so weird this morning. Fuck Cassandra, you should have fucking told me!”

Cassandra scrunched her eyes and looked at her incredibly confused.

“The hickey! On my thigh. Eugene saw it, we got in a fight, I told him everything.”

“No, Raps I-”

Rapunzel aggressively cut her off by slamming her against the headrest again.

“You should have told me, Cassandra! But you didn’t, you wanted this to happen! You wanted him to leave me, just so I could keep being your little toy, huh?”

Rapunzel’s hands groped her breasts again. 

“And you made me like this, Cass. Addicted to this.”

Their lips clashed again. Tears now adorned Cassandra’s cheek, her mind even fuzzier than before. She couldn’t really make any sense of what Rapunzel was saying, other than the fact that there seemed to be a misunderstanding. Cassandra never noticed the hickey on her thigh; she would have told her about it if she did. None of that mattered now though, not to Rapunzel. Her intention in her room right now was clear, she wanted sex. She wanted to escape, once again, and to release all of her overwhelming emotions. She wanted to feel, to yearn, to desire, to thirst. Cassandra could feel that through her kiss. Cassandra thought about this “addiction,” as Rapunzel put it. She knew she felt the same way. 

In that moment, Cassandra had finally let go of what she held back. Addiction was the right word for what she felt. She loved Rapunzel. She couldn’t get enough of her. She wanted to have sex with her, she always had. She agreed to “teach” her about sex, despite being aware of her relationship with Eugene. She slyly seduced her, filling her own desire of getting more and more of her. Regardless of whether Cassandra was conscious of her intentions or not, it is what happened. However, Cassandra knew she wasn’t the only one to blame. She felt her own wave of power and fury come through. She bit Rapunzel’s lip, causing Rapunzel to pull back.

Cassandra’s hand slowly raised to Rapunzel’s neck, holding her back and away from her. She squeezed slightly.

“Rapunzel,” Cassandra spoke as low and as sultry as possible, “I’m just as addicted as you are. But don’t think I caused this. You came to me. You’ve always been so needy.”

Cassandra exaggerated her words, trying to regain dominance. 

Rapunzel wouldn’t let her have it. 

She slapped her across her tear-stained cheek. 

“Fuck you.”

Rapunzel ripped her hand from around her neck and shoved it down against the bed. Her teeth met her neck, biting and pulling against Cassandra’s skin, all the way down to her collarbone. Frantically, Rapunzel pulled off Cassandra's top and snatched her bra off. She now grasped her bare chest, pinching and fondling her nipples. Rapunzel’s mouth moved to the other side of her neck, leaving the same trail of marks.

This mix of pain and pleasure, Cassandra discovered, made her soaked. She felt Rapunzel’s anger-fueled touches deep in her, burning her from the inside. Her body felt on fire. Whether that fire was her need for dominance and to regain control, or her desire to be touched like this even more, Cassandra raged within. 

Rapunzel threw the sheets back and stripped Cassandra of her pants. She threw off her own clothes as well. Cassandra could have fought back in that moment. She could have caught Rapunzel off guard, whipped her around, and fucked her senseless, but Cassandra stayed still. She waited for Rapunzel to return to her. 

And that she did. The blonde pulled her, so she was no longer resting against the headboard. She laid on the bed, naked and eager. Rapunzel’s hands roamed her body, scraping her nails against her skin. She straddled her again, now grinding her equally wet pussy against Cassandra’s thighs. 

Her hand slapped one of Cassandra’s breasts and her other hand slid up around Cassandra’s throat once more. 

“Don’t tell me what I am. You’re just a sex-crazed whore, fucking me until I turn into someone like you. So you fucking love this, don’t you?”

Rapunzel clenched her hand, choking Cassandra. She puffed and smirked, drawing closer to Cassandra’s ear.

“Come on, answer me,” Rapunzel whispered, knowing well that the choking would prohibit her.

Cassandra attempted a “yes,” but was only capable of whimpering small sounds. 

Under the princess’s strong grasp, Cassandra grew faint. She felt the oxygen escape her with every second that passed. While glancing up at Rapunzel, she swore she was blurry. 

Rapunzel let go, causing Cassandra to instantly catch her breath. Her body felt extremely light and sensitive. This was new to her, as she has never been choked before. Through half-closed eyes, Cassandra stared at Rapunzel. Her demeanor was so different; Cassandra barely recognized her. Although Rapunzel seemed controlled completely by anger, Cassandra noticed Rapunzel watching her almost as closely as she was watching Rapunzel.

“Fuck me,” Cassandra whispered. 

Rapunzel’s face remained still, but another hand hit Cassandra’s cheek. Almost immediately after, Rapunzel forced Cassandra’s legs open and fingered her immediately. Cassandra was not expecting that, so her body instantly reacted by arching up, to which Rapunzel shoved her back down on the bed. 

She thrusted her fingers faster than she has ever before. Cassandra was shaking.

“Disgusting.”

Rapunzel was probably commenting on how wet Cassandra was. Cassandra knew Rapunzel didn’t mean it though, as she followed by lowering herself and licking around her clit.

The thrusts slowed down, turning into slow, powerful blows angled upwards. She slowly licked the clit, almost painstakingly slow, but added in a few bites randomly. Cassandra instinctively gripped the sheets and grunted with every hard thrust. 

Rapunzel added a third finger and Cassandra winced. With no mercy, Rapunzel rapidly sped up her wrist. She stopped eating her out. Instead, her lips moved to Cassandra’s pale thighs, where she bit and sucked on them, leaving as many marks as she could. Rapunzel’s hand had to hold down her thigh, due to the bucking and spasms Rapunzel was creating. 

Cassandra grunted and moaned with every bite, not being able to handle such feeling accompanied by the fast fucking. 

“Raps..-”

Cassandra mumbled her name. In response, Rapunzel fucked and bit her harder, pushing her to an intense orgasm. She couldn’t help but be exceptionally loud, until Rapunzel stuck her wet fingers in her mouth. Cassandra’s legs twitched and her body felt ultimately defeated. Nonetheless, she licked Rapunzel’s fingers, tasting herself. 

Then, Rapunzel gripped the hair on the back of her scalp and pulled her head up. With squinted eyes, Rapunzel spat on her face. She continued gripping her hair as she situated herself on top of her, aligning her pussy above Cassandra’s mouth. 

Cassandra licked precisely and steadily. 

“I fucking hate you,” Rapunzel muttered.

Her fingers regripped her hair.

“More, faster, come on.”

On command, Cassandra stroked faster. Her tongue moved frantically, desperately, and without any rhythm. It seemed as if Rapunzel enjoyed this more. 

“You ruined my life.”

Rapunzel said this with anger, yet immediately followed it with a loud moan. 

“You’ve degraded me.”

Cassandra continued going wildly fast and unpredictable, sensing Rapunzel was about to cum.

“Fuck, Cass, oh my god! Keep going!”

She tugged on her clit just once more, knowing how much she loves it. Consequently, Rapunzel let out a final, deep moan and relaxed the grip she had on the black hair. Cassandra listened to her catch her breath. Rapunzel then lifted her leg off of Cassandra, turned around, then laid down next to her. They both stared up at the ceiling, with the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room.

When Cassandra looked over at her, she saw that Rapunzel’s gaze now changed to one of emptiness. Tears, both old and new, still covered her cheeks. 

She didn’t comment on Rapunzel’s state, but rather just reverted her gaze back to the ceiling. They stayed like that for a while and the sounds of their breathing slowly faded, but the sounds of Rapunzel crying replaced them. 

“Raps?”

Ultimately, Cassandra’s heart hurt for her. Rapunzel didn’t answer her. A minute passed, then Cassandra tried again.

“Hey…”

Rapunzel sat up and looked across the dark room. 

“I should leave.”

If Cassandra was thinking clearly, she would have agreed with her. However, Cassandra, after everything that just happened, wasn’t thinking about what was right. She just wanted to help Rapunzel. She wanted to stay near her, feel her warmth, and forget about everything else. 

“No, stay with me.”

Rapunzel looked down at her, still emotionless in the eyes. 

“I’m not going to apologize for anything I said.”

“I don’t expect you to.” 

She sighed and collapsed back down on the bed. Silence rekindled, just for a few seconds. 

“I don’t know if this matters to you, but I don’t remember seeing anything on your thigh last night. I know we were drunk, but I would’ve told you about it in the morning.”

Those moments, despite happening less than 24 hours ago, felt years old to Cassandra.

“I shouldn’t have kicked you out like that.”

“If it wasn’t about the mark, then why did you act like that?”

Cassandra sighed, “Raps, I don’t think it’s something you want to hear right now.”

Rapunzel turned on her side, facing Cassandra. She peered over at her and finally saw a familiar glimmer in her eyes. 

“Cass, I think it’s something I need to hear right now.”

Rapunzel’s voice cracked and she sounded on the verge of tears. Cassandra could see her reflection in her eyes.

“When we look at each other like this, it’s as if the rest of the world disappears.”

The younger woman smiled slightly, still gazing at her. 

“I never want to look away,” Cassandra spoke softly.

“This morning, I felt like I had to. It was hard, but I thought it was for the best. Up until then, I had convinced myself it was just sex.”

Rapunzel interrupted her, “It’s… It’s so much more.”

Cassandra smiled.

“Yeah, it always has been. I never meant to trick you into sex, honestly. I remember staying up at nights wanting you so badly, but that came with so much guilt. I did feel like I was taking advantage of you, but at the same time, I couldn’t get enough of you. And I mean all of you. I love being with you. Everything was like a dream, except it was a dream just out of my hand’s reach. You and Eugene… I could never compete. I just couldn’t take it any longer. But now,” Cassandra chuckled, “I guess I have nothing to lose. I’m in love with you, Raps.” 

They continued looking into each other, creating a peace that made Cassandra comfortable and confident in telling Rapunzel her feelings. 

“Everything that just happened is so confusing. Ever since we started this, my life got all crazy. But, despite that, I don’t think I’d change anything. You’ve taught me so much, these past few months. More than I could have ever hoped for. You taught me trust, vulnerability, care, and intimacy. But most importantly, you taught me love. You showed me how to express that love in the most important of ways. That was something I never reached with Eugene. I know what I have with you is special and I am sorry for putting that in jeopardy. I can’t live without you, Cass.”

“So, you feel the same way?”

Rapunzel’s lips formed a smile and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“I do, Cass. I love you so much.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Of course I do.”

Rapunzel’s eyes slowly became more and more familiar to Cassandra. She could tell she was still confused, distressed, and of course, upset over Eugene. But, it looked like Rapunzel found a new hope. Cassandra felt that hope too, but now, they had to figure what to do. 

“I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Raps. I know this will be hard, but we have to leave Corona. The press will be on you by morning, man, I can’t imagine what everyone will say.”

“I agree, we have to get out of here. I failed as a princess, as a wife, as a role model. But hey, I’m not sure if I still care about all that as much as I used to. That’s behind me now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Rapunzel found Cassandra’s hand and held it.

“Well, let’s leave then. Right now, we’ll take the horses somewhere, find an inn, then figure out the rest in the morning.”

Rapunzel smirked, “Ambitious. I like it.”

And so, Rapunzel and Cassandra threw on dark clothing and snuck out of the castle. They hopped on their horses, left town, and never looked back.


End file.
